It is well-known in the art to apply thin coatings or layers of fluid material by various techniques, such as spraying using pneumatic sprays, roller-coating, brush-coating, and the like. Such devices can apply thin coatings of fluids, either in the liquid form, such as adhesives, paint, insecticides, fertilizer, or in the solid or semi-solid state, such as pellets, beads and the like.
The present invention relates to a kind of applicator that utilizes a plurality of bristles in a brush-like configuration that is rotated to flick small droplets of the fluid to be applied on an object or subject receiving the droplets. Such devices may be in a bristle-brush form in roll or cylindrical configuration, or bristle-brush form in an upstanding array which, when agitated, flicks the pellets, droplets, beads or mist from the edge of the bristles onto the target or subject to be coated.
Devices of this general nature have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,119, dated May 24, 1994 and titled “Method and Apparatus For Thin Coatings of Fluid Droplets”. The device disclosed in that patent appears to emphasize use of a windage control mechanism to purportedly prevent unwanted variations in the coating operation. However, no known devices are believed to address various shortcomings present in such devices, such as lack of portability and flexibility in the configuration of the pattern of fluid projected by such devices. The inventor of the present invention has innovatively recognized improved techniques that allow to overcome such shortcomings by providing a light-weight and compact, hand-held applicator that may be configured to project a pattern or “foot print” of the fluid best suited to any desired application. It would be further desirable to provide an applicator device that uses relatively few components based on proven and commercially available technologies that would allow for such improved device to be manufactured and assembled at low cost to provide durable and satisfactory operation to consumers.